


Say It Already

by DoubtingRabbit



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Sex Talk, domesticity among mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingRabbit/pseuds/DoubtingRabbit
Summary: Remy made a special request of Hank's laboratory. Hank is happy to help, but not if Remy is going to treat him like he's some kind of big, blue child.





	Say It Already

 Hank allowed Remy to hang around the doorway, pretending to be looking around at the beeping and blinking machinery set up throughout his office/laboratory in the labyrinthine bowels of the Xavier grounds. He himself pretended to be far too busy with whatever was on his computer screen--actually, a particularly interesting blog post about reupholstering rocking chairs--to have noticed him. In fact, Hank had seen him pass by in the hallway no less than five times over the course of the past three-quarters of an hour, and Remy finally deciding on entering the room had been a relief. If, perhaps, a tad annoying.

It was when the other mutant picked up a jar which contained vibration-sensitive crystals that were at a critical stage in a growth phase and, for pity’s sake, began to _shake it_ , that Hank intervened.

"Yes, M. LeBeau? May I help you?" Hank asked, eyes on the screen, fixated on the fabric glue-dissolving properties of vinegar.

"Oh! No, _mon ami_." The way that Remy rocked up onto his toes and back onto his heels was so casual that Hank had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Just passin' through, an' droppin' in, see if you happened t' work on that request… yanno..."

Hank looked up from his computer screen and adjusted his glasses, started to ask _'What request?'_ but that would be almost as rude as Remy's complete inability to be forthright with him. So instead, he asked, "Oh, the latex paint that's--" he ticked the following points off on big blue fingers "--hypo-osmotic, hypoallergenic, antiseptic, bacteriostatic when wet, impermeable and flexible when dried, with a quick dry-time, and completely unconducive of electromagnetics? That request?"

"That's the one, yeah!" Remy said with a nod.

"Hm."

The silence drew out and he watched as Remy began to squirm. Quite an interesting sight, honestly, knowing the man usually had so little shame. He sighed very heavily, and finally, he prompted Hank. "So, if it is…."  
  
"How about this: you tell me what it's for, and I'll go grab the gallon you asked for."

"What it's _for_ ?" Remy waivered, seemed shy. As shy as the man would ever get, anyway. "Well--"  
  
"For heaven's sake! I'm not some prude, Remy, I can guess what you and Rogue would want with specifications so, well, specific! I spend most of my time around my lab as naked as a jaybird and you think I couldn't figure it out?! You know, I've had sex. More than once, even!"  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! My apologies, Hank," Remy put up his hands defensively as he laughed. As if a mutant power all its own, the sound was disarming. "Never meant to insult. Or embarrass, ah?"

"Apology accepted." Hank sighed again, the sound much more patient. He leaned back in his chair, feet up on the desk, toes folding together in an air of academic surveyal.

The moment dragged. LeBeau began to become uncomfortable. Not an unkind man, Hank prompted him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well... what?"  
  
"I want to hear you say what it's for, LeBeau."  
  
"Ah, c'mon now, _mon ami!_ "

"I _want_ to **hear** you **_say it_ **."

Remy looked at the ground and after a moment, there was a soft mumble.

Had his ears not been sharpened by his prodded X-gene, he wouldn't have heard that. But the other man didn't know that, and couldn't argue when he asked, "What was that?"  
  
"For sex! Okay? Sex!" he finally burst, and--oh, my, was he blushing!?

Hank relented. "Right. Good. That's all I needed to hear," he replied and produced a sleek looking bucket with a sealed lid from the cabinet next to his chair. "Here you are, sir."  
  
"Hank. I'm surprised at you. You're-- you're a terror…!" Remy marveled as he took it, only to be waved off and on his way.

"Thank you. Enjoy, tell me nothing about the results, and begone."

But Remy paused at the doorway. Looked back over his shoulder. "Do you really go around your laboratory _tout nu_ all day?"

"Why do you think I'm only ever wearing my uniform briefs when anyone comes in here?"

**Author's Note:**

> (Smut later? for the usage of the paint? yes?? maybe??)


End file.
